Pizza Elementals
thumb|Representation of the Pizza Elemental The Pizza Elemental is a theorized Elemental formed from the primal element, Pizza. Background Pizza elementals are created by magical spells placed upon the primal element of Pizza (sometimes considered to be one of the four basic elements instead of 'fire', and sometimes the most important element of all of the five Scientific Elements). The pizza elemental has the characteristics of its associated elementQFG2 FACS Manual, pg (it is well-rounded, flat, tasty, perhaps gooey, all sliced up, inert, makes a nice snack to regain strength and energy, although perhaps a little unhealthy, and can be delivered in under half an hour in most areas). There is a nearly infinite variation in its energizing effects on an individual, depending on whether the elemental is based on Pepperoni, Mushrooms, Artichokes, or Plain Cheese, etc.Cranium: ", "Pizza, of course, is the most important element of all.", "Pizza represents the essence of well-roundedness and regaining strength. Most importantly, you can have it delivered in under half an hour in most areas!", "...Pizza (without which life would be boring).", "Pizza is a crucial ingredient in many scientific formulae. There is a nearly infinite variation in its effects, depending on whether one starts with Pepperoni, Mushrooms, Artichokes, or Plain Cheese.","It is very important to understand the relationships of the Scientific Elements -- Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Pizza. Everything we know is made up of one or more of these elements.". Inside the Palace of Raseir is a simulcrum of the Pizza Elemental. It shows that a Pizza Elemental is a flat creature divided into eight slices (perhaps more in some elementals). Each cut rays out like the spokes of a wheel, forming a kind of sunstar pattern.Narrator (QFG2): "Is it...?", "It is! It's a simulacrum of the Pizza Elemental!!"If the representation is to scale, it is one very large pizza. The pizza elemental is not a powerful elemental. Although its energizing effects on an individuals who eats them is noteable, by itself the elemental is inert and particularly harmless. The Djinni of the Ring once made a pepperoni pizza, but couldn't make any of the more powerful elemental types.Some Djinn can make powerful elementals, but not me. I did make a pepperoni pizza once, though. In another example, Pete (a friend of Keapon Laffin) once tangled with a very powerful wizard. He lost, and was turned into a pizza elemental.Keapon Laffin (QFG2): "Actually, Pete was a friend of mine who tangled with a wizard. Now pizza elemental.". A small single pizza elemental may not be enough to sustain a person if they find themselves extremely busy with an important project. In those situations where the individual is famished they might require two, or even considerable quantities.Cranium (QFG4"One should always order extra pizza in case the experiment requires additional materials. Besides, science is hungry work!", ""Oh, and considerable quantities of pepperoni pizza, of course.", Although perhaps the effects of a pizza elemental are somewhat greater than that of a regular pizza? Some scholars argue on if the pizza elemental is real or not. A famous treatise on the subject includes, The Pizza Elemental - Fact or Fiction?.Narrator (QFG2):"The Pizza Elemental: Fact or Fiction?." It is difficult to tell if the pizza elemental exists or not, considering that it is very difficult to distinguish between a pizza elemental and a regular pizza (except perhaps in size of the pizza). Behind the scenes The Pizza Elemental is a running gag found throughout QFG2, and referenced by the narrator, and a few characters in the game (including Keapon Laffin, and the Djinni). QFG4 takes the element pizza further, and in QFG5 pizzas become an item used in several puzzles. Of all the elemental creatures, its apparently not the most particularly powerful, and appears to be essentially helpless (If Pete is any indication, and based on its representation in Raseir). It's a totally flat creature (which might be properly described as 'squished' in some situations) with no noticeable appendages. If someone tangles with a powerful being they might end up becoming a pizza elemental themselves, and maybe make a nice snack for a monster. Pizza Elemental (non-canon) References Category:QfG Elementals